Confession Time
by Lovewriter19
Summary: Rick is angry about the his friend's betrayal and Kate needs to confess her feelings. Surprising twist, keep reading.


Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction, please go easy. This is what I want to happen at the end of the next episode, ep12 Dial M for Murder. I thought of this after I saw the preview.

Disclaimer: These characters are not my own, just borrowed from the great Marlow.

Rated T for safety in future chapters. Enjoy!

**Confession Time**

**Chapter 1**

**He said he was gone! **It's time to tell him. He's angry about his friend's betrayal and at me for arresting the mayor for murder. I had no choice; I had to speak for the victim. Kate remembered her last therapy session on the way to his loft. She let out a sigh in the back seat of the cab as she remembered the startling revelation. Thanks to her therapist, she'd connected the dots. She had been reeling from realization for the last few days. She had planned on telling Rick and then caught this last case. It had put a damper on everything. Rick was upset about his friend, understandably. But why was he blaming her?

The cab came to a stop at the curb, interrupting her thoughts. She grabbed the bottle of wine she'd bought as a piece offering, paid, and got out of the cab. She stood in front of his building for a moment taking a steadying breath. It was time, she thought as she entered his building.

He was sitting in his office drinking scotch, trying to drown his feelings. His friend of 12 years had actually committed murder. Rick couldn't believe it. He shook his head and sighed heavily. He had told Kate they were done. He still couldn't believe she had lied to him. He realized it yesterday when he overheard her talking to Javi about her PTSD in the break room. It was then, it dawned, how is she experiencing PTSD when her memory is blank. It didn't make sense. After some research online, he connected the dots. He was furious about his friend being arrested for murder, but he was more hurt by her. He had yelled at her that he was done with her before storming out. How could she lie to me for so long?

His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzer. Who the hell could that be, he thought. He opened the door to find Kate holding a bottle of wine.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"Piece offering." She said as she held out the wine.

He turned and walked into his office, at least he didn't slam the door in her face. So she followed him into his office and closed the door.

I wanted to see you. We need to talk." Kate said and she set the bottle on his desk and took off her coat draping it over a chair.

"I told you, we're done. There's nothing left to talk about." Rick spat out with his back to her.

"Why are you so mad at me? I was doing my job. Remember, this is who I am. I speak for the victims and follow the evidence. He confessed, Rick." Kate explained as she stepped closer to his brooding back that was turned toward her. "I'm sorry about your friend." She finished.

"This really isn't about him." He mumbled as he turned to face her. "It's about me lying to myself about us… about your feelings for me….kinda the same way you've been lying to me since the funeral." Rick said quietly and then sunk into the couch limply as if that had taken all his energy to say those words.

Kate stood shocked, her thoughts spinning. He knew. He must have figured it out. She had thought that he was a better detective than her before but …jeez. She looked down at his face covered in hurt. She felt ashamed. She knelt in front of him to be eye level. He would not look her in the eyes. Pain shot through her heart, worse than any bullet. Her eyes welled with tears.

"I'm so …so sorry." Kate's voice cracked, trying to control her tears. "I was going to tell you the other day when we caught the case. I was waiting for the right time. Then the case snowballed and we were fighting." He still wouldn't look at her. "I've been in therapy since the shooting. At first it was about the trauma, then it…. evolved into being about you." He looked up for the first time and met her eyes. She saw his pain and continued. "I realized the other day in session that all these years, I thought I was hiding behind my mother's murder. That I couldn't be happy until it was done. My therapist made me realize that I was wrong. It had nothing to do with my mother's case. I wasn't even hiding." He looked her in the eyes, confused. She took a breath and went on, it was time. "I was telling him how I dealt with my mom's death. See when my mom died, my dad was drinking all the time. I was alone with it, to deal with on my own. I dropped out of life for while." She stood up, pacing as she talked. "I turned to books, murder mysteries. I buried myself in ….your books. They were well researched, informative, …and comforting. It was if we knew each other and you were embracing me. I became a huge fan. I found out personal things about you. I dreamt about… you. I stood in line for your autograph once. Derrick Storm pulled me out of my depression, made me want to live again. I decided to become a cop." She stopped pacing and sat next to him on the couch. They looked at each other. "I realized then, while I was telling him all of this, that I have ….been in ….love with you …even before I met you." A tear fell down her cheek as they sat, looking at each other. Letting her words sink in. Rick was silent, urging her to go on. Kate was feeling overwhelmed and stood up. She grabbed her coat and opened the office door to leave.

Rick reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. Rick stood up, cleared his throat, and turned her to face him. He pulled her coat out of her grasp and laid it on the chair. His hands came up framing her face. He pulled her to him. Their faces merely inches apart, eyes locked on each other. He lowered his head slowly, their lips twitched with anticipation. It started out slow and sweet. Then their kiss grew with passion, passion that had to be contained for years.


End file.
